


Just and Loyal Does Not Mean Pushover

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Face Punching, Gen, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A couple of Slytherin jerks confront Hufflepuff Wedge and Tycho after a Quidditch match and get more than they bargained for.





	Just and Loyal Does Not Mean Pushover

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it's Hufflepuff Pride Day, yay, so I'm taking the opportunity to throw my Hufflepuff!Wedge feelings out there. Just and loyal? Yes. So I don't really see Tycho going there, too, but I just *love* the idea of him doing what he does in this fic.

Wedge and Tycho are the last ones left in the locker room after the Quidditch match, tidying up and putting left behind items in the lost and found.

“Gonna be hard to live this one down,” Tycho comments as he hangs an abandoned black and yellow robe on a hook.

Wedge sighs, slipping the captain's badge from his robe and pocketing it. Tycho is right. The loss to the Slytherin team had been by a huge margin, even worse than their first match of the season against Ravenclaw, and now barring an absolute miracle, the Cup is out of their reach.

“The important thing is that we played as well as we could. Half our team is injured, but they were still out there doing their best. I'm proud of us.”

“Yeah.” Tycho smiles slightly. “Just keep telling us that, and maybe we'll believe it too.”

They leave the locker room together, locking up behind them, and turn to head back up to the castle. But their way is blocked by a pair of burly boys in green and silver robes. The Slytherin beaters.

“Nice game, Puffs,” one of them says snidely. “What'd we beat you by, three hundred points?”

“Two-fifty,” Tycho growls, and Wedge sees his hand going for his wand and grabs his arm. If trouble starts here, they'll just all end up getting in trouble. No matter how much the Slytherins may deserve it, Wedge doesn't want that for his team.

The other beater snorts. “Typical Hufflepuffs. Try and make yourselves seem less weak than you are.”

“Our team isn't weak,” Wedge insists. “We did our best. It was a good match, and-”

“Your chaser could barely fly,” the first boy interrupts. “I think the sprained wrist excuse is just a cover-up for the fact that you couldn't scrounge anyone more talented from your pitiful house.”

Tycho is moving before Wedge can stop him, a fist lancing out and striking the boy's face with a satisfying _crack_. Wedge glances between them, feeling probably not as sorry as he should. Too late to stop it now.

“Don't talk about my house or my friends that way!” Tycho snaps, hands still balled up, ready for another strike.

“What the hell!” the second Slytherin boy cries. “Professor Snape will hear about this! Come on!” And he tugs on his friend's arm, and like a shot, the two are gone up the hill back to the school.

“That was probably a bad idea,” Wedge says, but there's a smile tugging on it lips, and it wins out after only a second.

Tycho is wearing a full-on grin. “He deserved it. The other one's lucky he got away.”

Wedge claps him on the back. “One day they'll learn 'just and loyal' doesn't mean 'pushover.' Especially as long as Hufflepuff has you to defend its honor.”

“My pleasure,” Tycho says with relish.

Together they follow the other two back to the school, and Wedge wonders what will happen. Surely the Slytherin beaters will tell Snape their totally biased side of the story. Maybe Wedge and Tycho will be able to tell their side, possibly get McGonagall to vouch for them. Or maybe they won't. But maybe the punishment they get, the loss of house points and the certain detention, will be worth it for the shock on the Slytherin boy's face and the proud satisfaction on Tycho's.


End file.
